The present invention relates generally to self-destruct frangible projectiles for delivering a wide array of selected agents to a target from stand-off distances.
Various devices and methods exist to deliver a selected agent to a target at limited distances with limited penetration of the target. For example, a tear gas gun or rifle can deliver a canister containing an agent to a target. However, these specialized, single-purpose instruments are limited to delivering only similarly specialized, single-purpose canisters, and the specialized, single-purpose canisters contain a limited number of agents, such as CS2 or pepper spray. In addition, after dispersing the selected agent to the target, the discharged canister typically remains at the target and is therefore readily observable. Moreover, the canister's ballistic characteristics and structure necessarily limit the maximum effective range and penetrating capability for the canister.
Other devices and methods are capable of longer ranges and greater penetration using virtually any caliber of weapon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,798 issued to Benini and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,852,255 and 5,852,858 issued to Hallis et al describe frangible bullets designed to break apart with little or no penetration of the target. U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,021 issued to Schultz and U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,894 issued to Huffman describe frangible bullets that include one or more rods. In these designs, the frangible bullet penetrates the target before or during franging to allow the rods to continue along the delivery path and further penetrate the target.
Although the frangible bullets described above provide additional range and penetrating capability, none of these frangible bullets is capable of delivering a wide array of selectable materials, blended materials, or agents to the target. In addition, these frangible bullets rely on impact with the target to break the bullet apart and release the particular agent. As a result, these frangible bullets provide no capability for dispersing the selected agent without requiring an impact with the target. Furthermore, in the event these frangible bullets miss the target, the bullet continues along its trajectory creating a fall of shot hazard to downrange objects.
As a result, the need exists for an improved frangible projectile capable of delivering a wide array of selectable materials, blended materials, or agents to the target without requiring impact with the target or creating a downrange hazard in the event the frangible projectile misses the intended target.